When life gives you lemons
by spongebob77
Summary: A series of completely random and 100%-for-giggles sex fics about beloved characters from your favorite series. ; Rated M for profanity, mature content, the whole enchilada. Enjoy! xD Fanfictions written by me but all characters belong to their respective authors.
1. Percy and Annabeth

I**'m am just using this story to work on my lemons. So if there bad at first ,they'll get better. Well I guess I'll do Percabeth first but if there is any other couple you think I should do ,tell me. I'll do slash ,fem slash ,Incest whatever .I'll update almost everyday and if any of you are Avatar the Last Airbender fans ,check out my other story.**

**_Here goes nothing..._**

I sneaked into the Athena Cabin .Nobody was there, except for Annabeth who was to busy reading to notice me .I smiled at this opportunity to scare her .I silently walked behind her and gently squeezed her shoulders . She jumped up ,obviously scared .

"Gods Percy ! You scared the shit out of me!" she exclaimed

I smirked ,"That was the plan"

"Why are you in here anyway? You know the rules"

"Annie, since when do I follow the rules?" I said plopping down of the bed across from hers

She narrowed her eyes.I knew she hated it when I called her Annie, "Fine Seaweed Brain , stay all you want .Just don't bother me" She picked up the book she had dropped earlier and started reading again

"You know ,we're in here all alone, I know a way we could pass time" I said trying my best to sound seductive. Annabeth lowered her book

"What exactly are you suggesting?"

"Well ... remember last time you were in my cabin all alone? "

Annabeth smiled, "I think so" she said tilting her head slightly

"We could do that" I said getting up from the bed I was sitting on and sitting next to her

She smiled ,"So you are suggesting that we have sex ,right here, now?" .I nodded and she smiled again ,"Sounds great" she says leaning in to kiss me. We kissed passionately for a few minutes before she pulled away,gasping for air

"Your wearing to many clothes" she said between breaths

"What are you gonna do about it?" I asked ,in a teasing voice .At this she practically ripped my clothes off until I was only in my started on the waistband of my boxer but I stopped her

"Who's wearing to many clothes now?" I said, trying to unbutton her shirt. She leaned back allowing more access but after a while I just ripped her shirt open, popping all the buttons. She wasn't wearing a bra (thankfully ,those things were hard to get off) I fondled her left boob while sucking on the right. She moaned loudly . I quickly got rid of her underwear and threw it across the room, revealing her bare shaved vagina. I started kissing the inside of her thighs ,one of my hands was rubbing circles on her abdomen and the other creeping up the inside of her thigh until I reached her clit.

She was breathing erratically as one of my fingers parted her fold and entered her .I pumped slowly as first but got faster and faster as I sped up Annabeth's moans got louder.I could tell she was about to come so I pulled my finger out of her. She whimpered at the loss of contact .

I pulled off my boxers .Annabeth sat up and her hand almost immediately went to my cock and started stroking me .I was already painfully hard now and I didn't need the teasing. I moved her hand

"You'll never get your pleasure if you keep doing that" I said through gritted teeth. She laid back allowing me to place myself at her entrance .I thrust into her and she cried out in ecstasy .I groaned ,thrusting faster making her breast bounce wildly as she screamed in pleasure

"Percy, I'm close" she moaned

"I'm close too" I groaned .Suddenly she came ,right there . Loud and messily, her cum running down my cock .This sent me over the edge and I came too squirting my cum inside her ,groaning. I collapsed next to me breathing hard

"I bet your glad I 'bothered' you now"

**Who should I do next? Jason and Piper? Percy and Piper? Jason and Annabeth? Ooh maybe I'll do Thalico. It's up to you**


	2. Jason and Piper

**I have decided to do Jason and Piper . So .. yea**

* * *

I moaned into our kiss . Jason and I pulled away breathless .

"Wanna play a game?" He asked, his eyes filled with lust. I could tell what he meant by game .He meant a sex game ,I could tell by the very lust-filled look in his eyes. I nodded eagerly. He smiled obviously pleased by my eager answer

" Okay ,but there are some rules . For now ,until I say otherwise .I am your Master and you are my slut. Understood?"

I nodded again, but Jason clicked his tongue

"I can't hear you"

"Yes !" I said , wanting him to start already

"Yes,_ what _?

"Yes Master"

"That's what I thought. First order . Take you clothes off" He said . I hurriedly took my clothes off. He stared at my breast for a moment , then took his clothes off, all except for his boxers . I could see the length of him begging to get out. He caught me staring and smiled

"We'll get to that later " He told me before reaching out and massaging my breast. He licked and nibbled as a moan escaped my throat. I could feel his erection hard against my thigh. He rolled from me and stood , his legs spread slightly. He pulled his throbbing erection out of his boxer . I almost whimpered at its length. He grabbed me hair,

"Suck me." He demanded.

_Gladly_ I thought wrapping my mouth around the head and pumping with my whole body. Jason grabbed my head with both of his hands, forcing my mouth down further until I gagged. The tightening of my throat made Jason groan, he started fucking my mouth furiously, hitting the back of my throat with every thrust he made. He didn't stop though until he was done, he filled my mouth with his creamy substance and pulled out of my mouth with a _pop!_ I swallowed every bit of it . It was too good to waste

"Good little whore" he said giving me a light pat on the head . "Now lie down"

I obediently went to lie down . He got on all fours on top of me leaving light kisses down my belly ,all the way to my sex. He mouth hovered over it .His hot breath making me even more wet.I bucked my hips

"P-Please Jason" I moaned

He smiled, "Beg for it"

"Please Master , sink your tongue into my pussy! Make me cum so hard! Please!" Jason smiled, satisfied with the answer. He licked along my folds, making me whimper. He pulled apart my lips, and then he went wild. Licking, sucking, fingering. He sucked on my clit until I couldn't take it anymore. Just when I was about to cum, he pulled out, . I whimpered again (I know three times in one night! Jason just has that effect on me)

Jason smirked, "Aww is my little slut mad that she didn't get to come?" He asked teasingly. He positioned himself at my entrance

"Do you want me to fuck you?" .

"Yes! Please !" I yelped

He thrust into to me and I screamed in pleasure. He went faster making me moan his name . Soon I couldn't take it anymore. I was about to come and I knew it. Then suddenly, without warning I came .My cum running all around his cock. A few lazy thrust later he came to squirting inside me. His now soft dick out of me . Before collapsing right next to me

"Funnest game I ever played"

* * *

**Well , Are my lemons getting better? Let me know in the reviews .Also review telling me who you want me to do next. It only takes like 20 seconds**


	3. Jason and Rachael

**This time I decided to do something different .Like really different ,I have never ever read a fic about these two so I guess I'll be the first .If anyone has read a fic about these to please leave a review telling me the link .I'd be interested in that story .I maybe even beta it. **

* * *

"Hey, Rach" I said walking into the cave she's lives in

"Hey, Jason " She replied

"Have you seen Percy? " I asked ,"I've been looking for him. I need someone to spar with"

"No, I think he's visiting his mom"

I slapped myself on the forehead," Oh yea, he told me that .I'm so stupid"

She giggled, "No argument there"

I smiled, "Do you want to spar with me?" I offered, shrugging my shoulders

She brushed a strand of unruly red hair from her face and smiled ," Me ? The oracle ? Aren't you afraid I'll prophesy that your sword will fall out your hand causing you to lose? "

"Takes a lot to scare me ,but thanks for reminding me. "

"Reminding you what?"

"That Percy went to visit his mom ,I gotta go ,but talk to you later?" I said ,halfway out the door

"Wait" She said running over to me and grabbing my arm

"Yea?"

"Stay , when Percy's gone I never have anyone to talk to , Please stay" She said, Her eyes pleading

I sat on her bed ,"Fine" She sat on the sofa and we were silent for a few seconds till Rachael said

"Can I ask you something personal?"

I nodded ," I'm an open book , ask me whatever"

She blushed like she was about to admit something embarrassing, "What"s... What's sex like?" I was completely caught of guard I wasn't expecting her to say that but I had to answer the question now

"It's good ... I guess . I mean it feels good"

"You know what's better than telling me ,If you showed me" she said seductively coming towards me and rubbing my leg

"What the hell?! " I said jumping up "Aren't you supposed to be the virgin oracle?! I have a girlfriend anyways!"

"I hate this whole virgin oracle thing! You know, even before I knew I was the oracle I tried to have sex with my boyfriends but something always told me not to do it . And now I know why. You don't knows how it' feels to know you're going to die a virgin .That you'll never experience sex , that you never have kids. And Let me tell you ,It's pretty damn depressing" She said angrily

"I'm sorry Rach , I really am , but I can't sleep with you I have a girlfriend. Besides Apollo would kill me if I 'deflowered' his Oracle"

"Jason if you don't sleep with me I'll tell Piper that you slept with Reyna"

I turned around, "That's not true"

"It is, you never slept with Reyna while you were with Piper , but you slept with her before"

I opened my mouth and closed it .I couldn't deny the truth . While I was standing there lost in my thoughts Racheal took this time to tie me up I didn't even realize it until I was tied up. I tried to rip free but it would budge** (a little unrealistic ,I know)**

"What the Hell is this?!" I yelled still trying to break through

"Celestial bronze ropes, It's impossible to break" she said smiling

"Why are you doing this?"

"I gave you a choice ,you refused. So now I'll just have to do this without your consent. Sorry ,Jase"

All I was wearing was my Camp Jupiter T-shirt and jeans . So if she tried to undress me it wouldn't take long. She slowly started to pull my shirt off ,again I tried to fight her off but it was to use .The ropes were solid.

"Rachael, I swear to the gods, if you don't untie me right now-" I started

She put her hands on her hips,"What Jason?What can you do?"

I couldn't really do anything .So I kept quiet while she took my shirt off. Then she started on my pants. I tried to move once again but nothing happen. She pulled my jeans down ,leaving me in only took a deep breath in and started rubbing my crotch through my boxers. I was getting hard. I have to admit ,it felt pretty good but I won't tell her that. i just bit my lip and put on a poker face. When it she was finally able to see a tent in my boxers . She took them off. Letting my cock spring free . She took it into her hand and tilted her head

"Are they all that big?" She asked curiously . I didn't answer I just stared at her

"Stop being such a baby, If you didn't want me to do this .Why are you so hard?"

'It doesn't mean I'm enjoying this ,that's just how boys react to being touched...there" I said angrily

"Really ,then lets see how you react to this" She got up an got in to a squat postion on top of me .He pussy hovered over my cock then she suddenly just sat down ,all the way down burying me to the hilt. She was so tight and wet .I almost felt the need to burst right then but I stopped myself _You will not get pleasure from this Jason. She's pratically raping you. _

"I feel so,... full. It's feels good ,like really good" Racheal said oddly

She started bouncing up and down on me ,moaning in pleasure . Until finally she came, rolling her eyes to the back of her head ,shaking violently ,her juices all over my cock. She lifted herself off me

"That was intense" She said before kneeling down in between my legs. She took my member into her hand ,pumping. I counted backwards from Z to stop myself from cumming

"Jason I know you wanna come " She sais teasingly ."If you don't cum right now ,I'll suck you till your blue in the face"

I just bit my lip, not believing her. Rachael leans over and blows on my penis while stroking. It feels _so _good. Her lips begin to get closer as her warm breath blows stronger. Her lips meet the head of my member. She keeps going in, lips adjusting to allow access. She doesn't bob her head , but focused on her tongue more.

It swirls around my member, licking every inch that she had fit inside her mouth. She even begins to lick the head more forcefully where that stimulates me even more. Next she begins to bob her head, starting off slow. She looks up at me and winks as I watch. I feel just about ready again. If she keeps it up, I will **have **to let go, and she does but now she start to go faster bobbing her head, deepthroating me . Finally I can't take it and with one involuntary thrust up. I cum into her mouth.

"See I knew you enjoyed it'


End file.
